Captured
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: The entity was not of a ruthless and blood-craving nature so the entity rested in the recesses of Space, and lived there peacefully for many more eons.    Until the entity met the man...


**Captured**

I pose a question: What is Space? What is Time? Who guards these essential properties from the clutches of evil?

There was once a peaceful entity that watched over these two properties for eons, living quietly in the far recesses of space. Sometimes the entity would wander close to the planets to asses how they used Time and Space to advance their technologies, among other things. As eons and eons passed, Time and Space gradually handed over small portions of their powers to their protector until the two seperate properties combined to become one, inside their protector. The entity now had the powers to control Time and Space.

...But the entity was not of a ruthless and blood-craving nature so the entity rested in the recesses of Space, and lived there peacefully for many more eons.

Until the entity met the man.

The entity was conducting one of its routine checks on the planets when the entity saw the man.

He had a crazed look in his eyes, and the entity felt that he was not completely trustworthy. He was very large and disproportionate, something that the entity thought was unusual. The entity was just making its routine check up on the planets of this system, and after eons and eons of travelling, the entity had never seen anything outside of its planet. The entity had thought that this crazed man might be dangerous, so the entity was on the alert, and moved into an intimidating position.

However, the man was more clever than he looked.

Despite his goofy appearance, he was smart and instantly realized how powerful the entity was. He immediately tried to capture the entity. The entity was scared; it had never met anything that tried to attack it before. During his service with Time and Space, the region of space was always calm and peaceful and there were never any intruders; the entity sometimes thought that they were living in a bubble of time because it seemed that nothing ever changed.

The entity, who had never been required to fight before, was scared and tried to escape.

However, the man had just caught him, when he warped away.

The entity liked to warp in between times. It was calming to him, watching the universe begin and expand. However, he was not watching the usual scene of the universe. Rather, he was in a lush green area, with flowing waters and a bright star. The entity was scared, he had never been anywhere like this before, so he was immediately on the defense.

The man, was also startled and scared at first, but then he grinned. A grin that made the entity very scared. The man then met up with another man that looked just like him. As they talked, the entity took this opportunity to escape once more. Unfortunatly, the man that had found him in space had noticed, and threw him and the other man that looked like him, at the entity, just as the entity travelled through time again.

Somehow, the two men had managed to capture the entity, and trapped the entity in a place, where no matter how many times he tried to escape, he could not.

At first the two men just did studies on the entity, however, as time went on, they started to attach parts to the entity. The entity felt its power draining, and the entity tried even more than ever to escape, but it was too weak. The entity slowly felt its mind being clouded over. The entity let out a plea for help before it subcummed to the two men. The last thing that the entity saw as the world as it knew it faded to black, were the two men laughing.

"Ohohohohoho!"

* * *

><p>I just got all S ranks in Sonic Generations for the 3DS and I was thinking about Time Eater...there is really no backstory on the poor guy, so I like to think that he's a peaceful guy that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time :( . Time Eater also has no specific gender, and Time and Space in this story are kind of like elements or something...they're there but they're not there in a sense...Whatever! If you want to complain about it, be my guest. This story was just a little plot bunny that was floating around in my head, so don't think too much into it (I needed to get my head off of school work)<p>

Anyway, catch ya on the flip side!

~Galexia the Chao


End file.
